


After the Storm

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii, Kirby (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life, phobia of thunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the last person he wanted to see at the moment... But also the the only person he wanted to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY had some inspiration for a Meta Knight/Dedede story :D And it was real life inspiration too! Basically there was a storm where I lived last night, and the thunder scared me to where I couldn't sleep. You do the math as to how this happened XD

 

 

King Dedede never realized the difference between fake thunder and _real_ thunder.

He usually spent most of his free time (which was a good 90% of his daily life) in front of a TV. In the movies and shows and cartoons, thunder usually sounded like just a loud clap. Not as loud or frightening—something he thought he could easily sleep through during the night f there was a storm. Not to mention Dreamland didn't even get storms often. In fact... He couldn't remember the last time he'd heard _real_ thunder. Thunder that rumbled the castle and roared and echoed throughout the skies. Thunder which had snapped Dedede from his deep slumber, sending him tumbling off his bed in a state of sudden fear at the booming sounds that continued to erupt outside.

It didn't take long before the bedroom door opened. Dedede tried to collect himself (via deep, shuddering breathing and a hand to his chest), thinking that it was his snail assistant coming to check on him (surely his fall had roused the closest residents near his room awake). He squinted his eyes to see who exactly was at his doorway—unsure if it really was Escargoon—and sighed when he noticed who it really was (whether in annoyance or relief, he wasn't sure). It was the last person he wanted to see at the moment... But also the one person, the _only_ person, he wanted to see.

Meta Knight stood there in the bedroom doorway. The penguin felt an odd sense of comfort from the star warrior's usual mysterious demeanor, and he hated himself for it. "Are you alright?"

 _Do I look like I'm okay?_ Those were the first words to come to mind, but instead of those words, Dedede said something else as more thunder roared outside. "T-The thunder..." It almost came out in a whimper. Heat rose to his cheeks when he realized just how pathetic he sounded.

That seemed to catch Meta Knight off guard. "You... are not use to the thunder?"

Slowly getting to his feet, Dedede shook his head. "It's louder than I thought it'd be..." He crawled back onto his bed and slid under the covers, burying his face into his pillow to hide the sheer embarrassment painted on his face. The last thing he wanted Meta Knight to see was that tomato red color on his cheeks. Another rumble of thunder tore yet another whimper of fear from the king's throat as he buried his face even deeper into his pillow.

Footsteps grew closer until Dedede was sure Meta Knight was standing right beside him. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Your Majesty." The star warrior rested his hand against the king's back, and much to his surprise, Dedede didn't even flinch at the gesture. "Nothing will hurt you."

"I know that," Dedede snapped, his voice muffled. "The sound scares me... That's all."

"That's a pretty common fear with most, I find," Meta Knight noted softly. "So that's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I ain't ashamed..."

"I wasn't saying you were." Meta Knight paused for a moment, unsure what to say next... Or if there was even anything else _to_ say.

Slowly Meta Knight removed his hand, and began to turn away when the king's hand quickly shot out, gripping his wrist. Meta Knight slowly turned back to find Dedede's dark blue eyes staring back at him. Eyes filled with genuine fear.

"Stay..." More thunder outside caused Dedede's grip to tighten, almost in desperation. " _Please..._ "

Meta Knight was surprised with how quickly he was able to respond. His yellow eyes softened when he answered. "Of course, Your Majesty."

"Could ya maybe..." The penguin bit his tongue, hesitant to ask the next question that came to mind. "...lay next to me? That way I know you're there?"

Now this decision had to take some few seconds consideration for Meta Knight. It was such an odd request on the king's part, but at the same time the star warrior couldn't exactly blame him. Fear had odd effects on people. "If that is what you wish..."

Dedede scooted over to make room as the star warrior crawled onto the bed and slid under the covers beside him. The penguin wrapped his arms around Meta Knight, pulling him close to his chest as though he were a security blanket or simply a stuff animal—something, _someone_ , to hold for comfort.

Meta Knight froze, unsure if he was unsettled or just in awe by the gesture.

"Thank you," Dedede murmured, half-lidded eyes shutting tight, his chest rising up and down in a perfect rhythm that was neither too slow or too fast, signaling to the star warrior that the king was at peace.

Meta Knight didn't respond, instead taking the time to relax against the penguin. Maybe there wasn't anything wrong with _this_... After all, it was his job to protect Dedede and make him feel safe.

And if that meant spending the night in the king's bed, then so be it.

 


End file.
